Love You Always
by moodypanda4253
Summary: Natsu had a date with Lucy at a diner in Hargeon, but he fell asleep and missed it. Lucy waited for him until it was dark. She eventually left assuming he got motion sickness and couldn't make it, but as she was walking down the streets of Magnolia she came to see something she never wanted to see...read this story to find out what she saw... and how Natsu explains himself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters in fairy tail

 **Love you always**

 **Chapter 1 by: xoxo4riah**

Lucy pov

"I've been waiting forever, Natsu was supposed to meet me here 3 hours ago! Maybe I should just go home and take a bath. *sigh*" I thought as I stood pacing by an outdoor table at the hargeon diner, in the city where I first met the pink haired Dragon slayer.

Normal pov

Lucy walked down the streets of hargeon until she reached the train station. "Maybe he got too sick while riding the train and Happy took him home. "She thought trying to remain positive  
she was getting worried not just because Natsu stood her up, but she was worried that lissana had something to do with it. Lucy knew about Natsu's relationship with the short haired  
Take over mage, and she couldn't help but feel jealous that they raised happy together.

She waited at a bench for the next train to arrive, it was dark... And she was scared.

Natsu's pov

"Holy crap! Lucy!" I shouted as I got out of my bed and ran to the train station as fast as i could. I almost made it but in my path stood lissana in her PJ's.  
I normally would greet her and chat a little but not now I have something more important to do! But Gwad, she looked adorable in her pink tank and baggy sweat pants... Wait what am I thinking?!

Lissana's pov

"man he's cute!" I thought as I ran up to the fire dragon slayer and hugged him.  
"so Natsu where are you run.." I'd spoken before being interrupted by Natsu  
"have you seen Lucy?!"He said loudly, almost waking up the whole block  
"no why?"  
"because I'm a dumb jerk that's why!"  
And then he walked off leaving me in the middle of the street..

Natsu pov

"What am I doing I'm she probably went home."I said as turned around and walked back towards lissana, who had sat on the curb.  
"So...lissana, why are you out here anyway?"I asked  
"I came to wait for a comet to pass, levy told me there would be one tonight."  
"oh well do you mind if I sit here and watch it with you?"  
"No not at all." She replied, her cheeks turning red.

Normal pov

as Natsu sat on the curb with lissana, Lucy was on the train back to Magnolia it was a 40 min trip and when she got off she was tired. It wasn't as dark in magnolia as it was in hargeon so that made her happy. She managed to remain positive... Until she walked down the street and saw Natsu with arm around lissana!

Lucy pov

"so Natsu this is what you've been doing all this time!"I yelled beginning to cry  
"no I fell...asleep.. And um.."he stammered out.  
"I don't want to hear your lies Natsu just leave me alone I never want to see you ever again!"She screamed as she ran down the street turned into an alley and cried her eyes out.

Maybe he... No he's just a idiot there's no excuse!

 **A/N: this is my first fanfic and I just wanted to let you know this is NOT a Nali fanfic because I AM A MAJOR NALU FAN! More chapters are on their way**

 **Please leave a review positive or negative I really would l love to know what you think =)**

 **Btw this account is a collab between my step-sister and i we write separately but work together with story lines and such so you will see I will put (by: xoxo4riah or nyongal123) Thank you so much for reading this! ~ stay kawaii and love pandas** **^. ^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly and unfortunately I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters. All rights reserved to Mr. Mashima-san 

By:neongal123  
Lucy POV  
As I sat on my bed crying my eyes out I heard a tap on the window. "GO AWAY!" I screamed. After another tap I was ready to scream, I turned around, closed my eyes and opened my mouth ready to yell but I was pulled into a hug with strong arms wrapped around my waist. When I looked up I saw a loft of pink hair and looked back down.

Normal POV  
"Lucy look at me." Natsu said, and Lucy just shook her head. When Natsu got annoyed by Lucy's stubbornness he gently lifted her chin.

"Lucy I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll tell you what happened but you can forgive me when you're ready." Natsu said with a sigh and released her while Lucy just nodded.

"I overslept and rushed to you but I thought you would be at home by then so I decided to watch the comet with Lissana." He explained but Lucy stayed still.

Natsu was just about to leave until he felt a small tug on his shirt, he turned around looking at a Lucy with tears pouring down her face.

"Natsu I don't want to ruin our friendship over my jealousy. I-I-I love you, and when I saw you and Lissana together I just didn't know what to do except yell cause I thought you just blew me off for her. I know you and Lissana had a tight bond, and I thought you would forget about me an-" Lucy was interrupted by a pair of warm lips placed on hers.

Lucy closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck while Natsu's are on her waist. After a minute they released and Natsu grabbed her chin. "Lucy I love you and will never forget you, that'll be like forgetting how to breathe, which is impossible. Lucy listen and listen good. I will love you always, never forget that." He said as he wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb.

She smiled her sweet smile while he gave he his goofy toothy grin.

A/N: It's NeonGal123 here and this is the second chappie and not the last, me and xoxo4riah are talking about it. Anyway do you like it, love it, or hate it, we'd love to know.

Please R&R and thanks for reading :D

-neongal123

And remember ~Stay kawaii and love pandas^. ^~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, it's xoxo4riah here I would just like to state that despite all of my wonderful dreams and letters to Santa I do not own fairy tail!

Lucy pov

"Natsu?" I Whispered softly remembering his apology just now.

"Go to sleep Lucy, we should take a job tomorrow."he said calmly as is nothing just happened. That made me uneasy , did he not like our kiss? Was he thinking about lisanna?!

Normal pov

Lucy was again pulled into a strong firm hug, Natsu's body was always warm. So warm..

"Hey Luce?"natsu asked nervously

"Yes natsu."Lucy replied

"You know I don't know why... but I can't stop thinking ..about you!"he stammered out

"Huh?.."she said shocked by Natsu's confession.

"...And it drives me CRAZY knowing that I hurt you today!"

He yelled as he ran out of lucy's house, actually using the door this time!

Natsu's pov

I couldn't bare the pain of Hurting her! I didn't want her big brown Orbs to stare at a jerk like me! Her eyes were so loving and beautiful... "How could I do that to her?" I thought to myself.

Normal pov

Natsu sat on an empty a table at an outside diner, suddenly Lucy appears in a beautiful red formal gown and a picnic basket. "Hey Natsu ... You u-um still up for that date?"she asked. Natsu stood up and walked towards the blonde haired mage until he was so close that their noses touched. He moved his mouth towards her ear and whispered "always.." . Lucy just stared lovingly at Natsu until he leaned in and kissed her.

A/N: HEY! waddup sloots it's xoxo4riah here and I would just like to thank everyone for reading this you guys are amazing! Please review and let us know if you actually enjoy our fanfics sadly this is the end of this one but we will have others! We are currently working on longer stories and Naruto oneshots #nejiten4life remember … ～stay kawaii and love pandas ～㈆0


End file.
